Wander Over Yonder Creepypasta (The lost Episode).
I when to my local mall to look for the copy of Wander Over Yonder Season 1. After feeling unlucky, a man walked up to me. "Hello I'm Tim Tirmanus." Tirmanus was telling about a episode of season 1 of WOY than Craig McCracken reused to take to Disney because of the rating. What WOY is rated TV-Y7? Well being the big Wander Over Yonder fan I was I give him 20 dollars for than one episode. After racing home I turned it on. When the theme song came on a TV-14 rating came on inside of TV-Y7. When Wander hop on Sylvia, I saw Sylvia getting taken away from Wander. When it usually said that Craig was creator Bard the dragon from Baby Einstein said his famous quote "blah" I jumped. "Stupid me."I thought. I was getting cyber bullied, I felt bad about it. Then I saw Wander in the Void or a white scene. He looked pretty worried. "Sylvia?! Sylvia?!"He ran around. "Hey folks have you seen my friend Sylvia?" This was the first time Wander got to speak with his fans. "I think she got kidnapped."I told him. He accountancy replied. "Oh no who do you think kidnapped her?" "Emperor Awesome.," I later thought Wander didn't know Awesome's name. "I mean the shark guy you beat at dancing." "Oh yeah he did like Sylvia." Wander looked at me. "Who are you?"He asked. Instead of telling him my real name I told him my internet name, just in case it's a lie. "Woybff, it stands for Wander Over Yonder's biggest fan forever." "Aw you must really love me." Wander looked behind him. Lavender Town music from Pokemon played. "What's that?"He asked. I deiced not to tell Wander. "I don't know." Wander ran up to the TV hugging the camera. "I really scared." Wander pooped himself. "I sorry."He cried. "That's fine..."I said. Wander fell on this back. "Oh my belly."He said. I asked if he was alright. "My belly hurts for some reason. I don't know." I guessed Wander's nervous made his tummy upset. After that a ominous noise filled the room with fear. Wander jumped on the camera. A human arm enter the scene shaking Wander off the camera. Wander fell also landed on this back. The arm got closer, taking Wander from me his last words were. "No matter what happens I love you." I was mad I race back to the area where Tim Tirmanus was find, but he was gone. Surprisingly I was Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust coming out of the enter to one of the stores. This is rare because I live far from California. I ran to them. "Craig McCracken! Lauren Faust!" I ran to them. "Oh a fan Lauren."Craig said. "Yeah I the biggest Wander Over Yonder."I said. "Are you Woybff?"He asked. "Yes, but I need to tell you too something."I said. "Go on."Lauren added. "I was looking for a copy of Wander Over Yonder Season 1, so as I lifted the mall I saw this guy. I give him 20 bucks for this episode you said you reused to air on Disney XD."I said. "What I never said no to not airing a episode of Wander Over Yonder. Show me it please."He said. So we when to my house to watch it. After the ending Craig told "It's not over I think."He said. Music at Five Nights at Freddy's played when you run out of power. It also showed a image was Wander and Sylvia's tombstones. After a while Lord Hater jump scared us and the troll said "This the world's stupidest show and to you Woybff your-" He called me some bad words. Lauren turned to me "Unlike the hated Foster episode I did not write this one." Soon after was in Lord Hater's prison crying. "I just what to live."He cried. It was over. Craig took the disc out, but before smashing it he looked over. The credits were on the back. They said "Story by Tim Tirmanus; Written by Tim Tirmanus; Storyboard by Tim Tirmanus;" And so one. But one "Wander as Jack McBrayer;" Craig called Jack. "Hey Jack I was watching a Wander Over Yonder episode that Tim Tiirmanus wrote, know him?"He asked. Jack was clueless, but he said on the day after Christmas he was kidnapped. We assumed that he couldn't remember the even. After Craig and Jack were talking Craig called the police. Craig and Lauren decided to crash at my house because he didn't what to see the guy at all. And if you said his name, the sweet man would be upset. I showed him my drawings of Wander and Sylvia, told him some of my stories and showed him my Wander plush my Dad made. After a week the police captured him Kansas city. The man only sold that episode to me. Next he was going to the same thing to my online bestie so they put him in a tight jail. Craig smashed before the DVDs and for my troubles he give the season 1 DVDs for Wander Over Yonder. Ten on each disc, but number four had nine. Lauren secretly since than week made me a Sylvia plush. I waved goodbye to them and deiced to watch Wander Over Yonder. Category:Woybff's Stories Category:Stories